


Sekhmet

by Constantsnow



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Comic Book Science, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Leonard Snart, Rape/Non-con Elements, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: Vandal Savage has plans for Leo Snart in 1985.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my 2 previous Legends Fics, though not required reading.

May, 1985.

Leo was making breakfast before school for him and Lisa, Lewis still passed out on the couch, where he would remain until the bacon hit the pan, which is why Leo always started it last.

At least, he would've until someone knocked on the door. Lisa went wide eyed and still at the kitchen table, as they heard Lewis's grumble of waking.

"Answer that damn door boy!" Lewis shouted as someone knocked again. 

" Bedroom, Lisa." Leo gave her the plate of fruit and toast and she carefully ran down the hall in to their shared bedroom as Leo ran to the door, yanking it open mid third knock.

An alpha stood at the door, dressed in a nice suit, shiny shoes, and a black long coat. He's got dark hair slicked back, and twelve year old Leo shivers, as dark eyes roam over his form. His tank is too big, thin and he's only wearing shorts which show the alpha way more skin than is acceptable.

"Hello, you must be Leo," The alpha holds out his hand, Leo narrows his eyes at the hand, then up at the smirking alpha. "I'm Vandal, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Leo takes the offered hand as his old man lumbers towards he door, or he'd get smacked for being rude to an alpha. But instead of a shake, the alpha, Savage, brings the teen's hand to his mouth and kisses his knuckles, all the while staring into Leo's stunning blue eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lewis snarled, pulled Leo back by the back of his shirt, and a strange bit of rage filters over Savage's face, before turning back in to a charming smile.

"I'm Vandal Savage, I am sure you know exactly who I am, Mr. Snart," The alpha smiles and Leo glances up at his dad, who's standing stiff with his hands balled in to fists. Leo's eyes widened and he looked back towards Savage, who's once again smiling down at him.

"Why don't you invite me in, I smell food, I bet your omega is in the middle of preparing breakfast." Vandal gestures to one of the betas standing next to the shiny car. He jogged over, carrying a paper bag from the fancy cafe down the street. "A treat, for my intrusion." The bag, he holds out for Leo, his dark eyes focused on Leo, and Lewis ignored on the porch.

"Please come in, Mr. Savage." Lewis says stiffly, and Leo glanced up when he gets a shove to take the bag. "Go get that ready."

Leo moves back down the hall quickly, carrying the bag with care. He glances up to see Lewis stiffly leading the other alpha in to their shitty kitchen and twelve year old frowns.

Lewis usually never brings business home, at least not the people he dealt with, he always brought home his frustrations from it. Leo let his hand brush the bruise on his side, then he clenches his jaw and drops his hand. Savage is watching when he looks up. Leo freeze for a second, then flushed and busied himself with the bag. 

There's a large clear plastic container filled with freshly cut fruit, two metal and paper containers that are warm in Leo's hand, turn out to be huge fluffy pancakes, eggs, bacon and biscuits glazed with butter and honey.

Leo, who had resigned himself to no breakfast again, blushed as his stomach began to growl in earnest. 

"Boy, don't keep alphas waitin'!" Lewis barked, dropping in to his seat, Leo turned from the counter to see that Savage had taken the seat at the head of the table, facing the counters so he could watch Leo, which left Lewis in the seat on the left that hadn't been used since Lisa's mom never came home.

Leo filled the plate he set out for his father, then grabbed a second, which he filled the same way then turned to put them on the table. Instinctively he put the plate in front of Savage first, which made the alpha smile, and reach out to brush Leo's hand as he pulled away. Lewis grumbled but otherwise remained silent.

"There is plenty for you and your sister, Leo, why don't you take her some, then come join us." Savage suggested, Leo glanced at Lewis.

"Do it, and put some fucking clothes on." Lewis barked and stabbed at his food. Leo quickly made a third plate, adding most of the remaining eggs and bacon on to it, knowing he didn't have money for dinner tonight.

He quickly went to their room, where Lisa was sitting on the bed, all her food gone except for a few slices of apple and a piece of toast. The part she always tried to save him, but he always made her eat on their walk to school.

"Leo?" Her eyes went wide at the sight of pancakes, and she smiled. He hurries over to her. 

"Eat all of it Lisa, I mean it." He told her seriously, then went to the beat up dresser that held his clothes.

"Who was at the door?" She asked as Leo pulled on his nicest jeans and a plain blue shirt.

"One of dad's work friends." Leo told her turning around, she was eating, but slowly, her lip sticking out in a pout. 

"Is dad taking you to work again?"

"I don't know, but Ms. Lee across the street will walk with you, if I can't." Leo sat on his bed to tie his shoes, blue converse, though the laces on the left shoe were black, not white as he had to steal the lace from one of his father's dress shoes. 

"Finish eating, we have twenty minutes left." Leo left their room and went back in to the kitchen.

Savage still had not touched his food, but was instead looking expectantly in Leo's direction. He smiled at the sight of the young omega, while next to him, Lewis was hunched over his food, eating angrily. 

So they must've talked while Leo was putting clothes on.

"Please, join me Leo." Savage said, gesturing to the seat to his right. "You must be hungry."

"Okay," Leo and slowly moved to make his own plate. He did his best to ignore the fact that this creepy old dude was staring at him. Savage still had not touched his plate as Leo sat down with his own, he watched until after Leo had taken a few bites, before he purred and started eating.

Leo shivered in his chair.

* * * * * 

Len woke up disoriented, which was very unlike him. He stumbled from his bed, only for his legs to give out of him.

"Mr. Snart, it appears that you are in the middle of a time flux, I will call assistance, please do not attempt to stand until help has arrived." 

Len just nodded, he must've fallen back asleep because when he opened his eyes again, he was in the med bay, Ray frowning down at him.

"You're okay," Ray squeezed his hand and gave a shaky smile. "You're already stabilized, Gideon is giving you some fluids, because you threw up when I got you here."

Len grimaced. "He was in my house."

"Who? When?" Ray asked, sliding the stool closer.

"Savage, when I was a kid." Len glanced at the alpha. "But that's wrong. I remember two different versions of that day."

"But he didn't hurt you?" Ray asked.

Len shook his head. "He… he brought breakfast. Kept Lewis in che-" Len sat bolt upright and began tearing at the layers of clothes he wore, eyes wide with panic at the sudden new memory. 

Ray jumped to his feet, shouting in concern but when he tried to stop him, Len threw his hands off, and pulled the shirts off his chest. He ran trembling fingers over his chest, brushing over a multitude of scars, until his fingers touched one on his right pec.

A bite.

A pre-mating bite, usually placed on an omega's breast before their first heat by an alpha they were promised to. It was an old custom, back when arranged marriages and omega-child brides were common. 

Len's hands shot to his throat and he felt for a scar breaking the skin. He sobbed, when his neck remained unmarked and let his hands fall limp in to his lap.

"L-Len?" Ray gently cupped his face and tilted his head to make their eyes meet. 

"I'm going to give you a mild sedative, Mr Snart." Gideon said softly. 

"Thanks." Len reached up and grabbed Ray's wrists, not to push away, but to ground himself. He felt the sedative the second it hit his bloodstream, and he sighed, turning his nose to press closer to Ray's wrist as the alpha pulled him against his chest.

"I won't let him hurt you." Ray said, pressing his lips to Len's forehead. 

All the while, Len was thinking the same thing.

* * * * * * *

 

"It appears that the time quake we all woke to last night was caused by Vandal Savage appearing in June 1985, Central City." Rip said to the gathered team, his duster was thrown over the console and he was leaning against it with his arms. "During the latter half of '85, Savage employs recent prison parolee Lewis Snart and crew to pull off a series of bank robberies and armored truck heists, during which time nearly 15 million dollars in cash, bonds, jewelry, gold and several classified military weapons prototypes were the reported loots."

While the ex-Time Master explains, Len stays seated against the wall, looking down, and rubbing the newly formed old scar. Ray was standing next to him, leaning on the same wall.

"Why would he do that?" Kendra asked.

"We won't know for certain until we go check it out." Rip said, then cleared his throat. "The obvious elephant in the room we must address, now, our own Mr. Snart."

The team looked his way as a whole, Len tenses, but raises his head and narrows his eyes at them. 

"This isn't his fault you guys!" Ray jumped to his defense, ever the knight, but Len grabs his elbow, and gives a squeeze when he looks down.

"Easy, Ray, easy. Even I know that Hunter isn't slinging accusations at me this time." Len says and manages a smirk, he looks back at the others and tries to play it cool by relaxing back against the wall again. "My memories are still scrambled, Gideon tells me it's because my new timeline is trying to lay over the old, but since we are in the Time Stream. . . Then I stopped listening, but I'll tell you what I remember."

Len took a fortifying breath. "Van. . ." He shook his head, the nickname settling on his tongue like a bad taste. "Savage and Lewis's business relationship was strained to say the least, Lewis was still small fry at the time, but knew of Savage by reputation, so when he ended up on our front porch Lewis didn't have much choice but to let him in." Len rubbed the bite again. "Whatever Savage had Lewis steal isn't important, obviously it was added to his war chest, but,"

"Savage is there for you." Sara finished when he trailed off.

Len nodded while Ray went still next to him. "After our encounter in 2110, I think he's gone back with the plan to… buy me from my father, and Lewis is enough of a greedy son of a bitch to do it if the price is right."

"Well it hasn't happened yet." Stein said gravely.

"And we won't let it." Jax finished with a growl. 

"Obviously, but we must be careful. The time quake last night proves that Savage is pushing against a set point in the time line that happens to Mr. Snart some time in 1985."

"I start my life of crime six weeks after my 13th birthday." Len pushes against the bite mark again. "Savage is a part of it in the new time line, if he is a part of it-"

"You never go to juvie." Mick finishes.

"That's not a good thing I take it?" Kendra questioned. 

"Lenny never goes to juvie, we don't meet. Captain Cold and Heatwave never wreck havoc in Central City, we don't become Legends." Mick crossed his arms. "Really need to roast this bastard."

There's a silence that follows that lays heavy on the team, and they all glance at their thieves, one alpha, one omega and realize, they really had become just as important to the team as the heroes.

"If I may," Gideon chimes in softly. "I have found the best time for us to land, and have the ship headed there now."

"Thank you, Gideon." Rip stood up. "Obviously, Leonard must stay on the ship as we do not want two of him to try and wrestle from Savage, plus messing with your own past can get mighty, well, messy."

Jax glanced guilty downwards, then glanced at Snart, who didn't blink as he looked at Rip. "Fair enough, I don't really feel like a jaunt down memory lane any way." He said, making a show of a large stretch and a yawn. 

"We are touching down, June the 1st, 1985, Central City, currently the Snart Family is at home, Vandal Savage has just left a cafe called -"

"Elena's on Main." Len finished. "He brings it every day for breakfast before I take Lisa to school." 

"Alright," Rip clears his throat. "Sara, Mr. Rory, Jax, I would like the three of you to keep an eye on Mr. Snart, the younger. Kendraand I will head to the police station, Lewis Snart has already done two jobs for Savage at this point, we need to see if maybe we can stop this crime spree before Lewis and Savage become friends enough to discuss ahem... bride price."

Despite everything, Mick and Len both snort at the ridiculousness, but Len sobers as he is close enough to hear Raymond growling low and dangerous. Len leans against Ray's leg.

"Professor Stein, Raymond, please keep our Mr. Snart company on the ship, for the time being."

* * * * * * * 

~ June 1st. 1985 ~

 

Leo was already up and dressed, before Vandal knocked on the door at 6:35 in the morning. Coffee was already brewing, from the new coffee pot and the bag of expensive ground beans the alpha had brought over a few days ago.

Vandal, like every day for the last few weeks, was dressed in a dark suit with a red pocket square, and shined shoes. His coat was grey this time, to match the pinstriping in his suit, vest and tie. He held a bag from the cafe near his hotel in one hand, and a second bag that had the name of a fancy clothing store Leo had passed on occasion.

"Good morning Leo, may I come in?" He asked, even knowing Lewis had all but given the older alpha free range of the house.

"Morning." Leo stepped aside to let the alpha in, and before closing the door glanced at the betas leaning against the limo parked on the curb. "Lewis got in pretty late last night, working on the plans for the next job, he told me to let you know he would see you at the warehouse later, and not to wake him up." Leo said as he moved through the small house to the kitchen.

 

Vandal had already begun pulling the food out on the counter, the clothing store bag on the center of the table.

"That is fine, I can wait to discuss business, take a seat Leo." Vandal glanced back at him and smiled. Leo pulled out the chair in front of the bag, but kept his hands in his lap. He chewed his cheek, this alpha made him uncomfortable, always smiling and watching him. 

"Your birthday is tomorrow, I hear." Vandal said after a few minutes, he set a plate of food in front of Leo, French toast, which Leo preferred to pancakes, dusted in extra powdered sugar, with fresh raspberries, blackberries, and whipped cream. Leo looked up as the alpha came around the table with two mugs, one of black coffee, which he set down in front of the head of the table, the second hot cocoa heaped with mini marshmallows which he set next to Leo's plate. Leo swallowed nervously and moved back some in his chair because he could smell the alpha.

Savage knelt in front of him, putting a hand on the back of Leo's chair, the other reaching out to pluck the bag from the table and put it on the omega's knees.

Leo narrowed his eyes and stared at the alpha, clutching the sides of the bag. "What's the catch?" He asked. "If you put your dick anywhere near my face I will bite it the fuck off." He growled, no where as deep as an adults, most of all an alpha's, but he bared his teeth all the same, and omegas were known for their nasty bites.

Vandal chuckled, and cupped Leo's chin. "I like your spunk, Leo," He moved his hand to his neck briefly, thumb a dangerous warning presence over his immature bonding gland. "But you will not see my dick, for some time, even when I get my way." Vandal pulled away and sat in his chair. 

The alpha had a habit of crossing his legs, and sitting at a slight backwards lean. He took a drink of coffee, his expensive gold watch catching sunlight though the window. He also had several gold rings on that hand.

Leo glanced down at the bag in his lap.

"A gift is a gift, Leo. There's no payment I'm expecting." Vandal said with a smile. "Its been a long while since you've gotten one, am I right?"

Leo looked away from the dark stare and instead ripped the paper from the top of the bag. Inside was a soft, ice blue sweater with a bunch of extra fabric around the neck that left the wearers neck bare, but the fabric was actually a wide hood like a cloak, there was another one in black. Beneath the pair of sweaters, a box Leo knew jewelry usually came in.

The box was to large for anything other than a necklace. . . Or a collar, Leo flushed as he picked up the box, letting the bag fall to the floor. Inside was indeed a collar, but not one Leo had ever seen before.

Except for in a museum. It was made from gold and Leo was pretty sure had actual red and black gemstones in it.

"It is called an Usekh collar, from Egypt, where I was born." Vandal said. "This one, I had crafted for you from very special family jewelry, generations old." The alpha boasted at the end.

Leo dropped it, knocking his chair to the ground as he jumped to his feet. "Fuck you!" He barked, his voice cracked, but he was to angry to care. "I'm not a whore! And Lewis ain't gonna make me one!" 

Vandal didn't look insulted, in fact he smiled, and sipped his coffee. "Good, I'm an important, powerful man, I don't need a whore."

Leo narrowed his eyes. 

"I've a few jobs for you, first. Separate from your father's. I'll pay you, cash. I also plan on courting you properly." Savage explained calmly.

"You're a freak."

"I will kill your father as a wedding present." The alpha promised, meeting the omega's keen eyes with his own dark ones.

Leo's heart skipped. His mouth worked but he didn't say anything, he licked his lips and glanced down at the collar between his bare feet. 

Vandal Savage picked up the collar and held it out on his palm.

T.b.c.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo wandered through the Ancient Egyptian department if the Central City Museum, looking for a very specific item within the collection; a ceremonial hourglass from the Temple of Sekhmet in Memphis.

Vandal had given him a pamphlet from the museum with the hourglass and several other items from a private collection on loan to the Museum. According to said pamphlet, it was the first time since it was plundered from the ruins of Sekhmet's Temple that it's been seen by the public. 

Leo knew that meant added security, which so far was three armed guards and an upgrade to the cameras in this section of the museum. 

The thirteen year old continued his tour of the artifacts, today is all about recon. Lewis had taken him to the warehouse he used for his base on more than one occasion, to teach Leo the ins and outs of planning a heist. Leo had also spent more than one school day outside of whatever business or hit point for armored vehicles learning the patterns of the people or traffic. 

Doing it for himself instead of Lewis did feel a lot better. 

Leo smiled at the thought as he finally circled around to the hourglass. 

It was huge.

His heart sank.

Leo exhaled slowly, no need to panic yet, he bit his lip as he stared at the hourglass.

It was three feet tall from base to the tallest point, the hand-paw of the anthropomorphic lioness that held the top of the hourglass. The lioness, Sekhmet, Vandal had told him, was wearing a usehk collar that looked very similar to the one Leo had been given, right down to the garnet and bloodstone. 

Sekhmet had sapphires for eyes and jewelry that matched the collar, and looked like it had been made for the statue. And in the bottom of the hourglass, glimmering black sand.

The omega crossed his arms as he circled the case slowly, examining it from every angle, also taking glances at the guards, and noting the cameras in relation to the display case.

Leo knew gold was very heavy, plus delicate glass meant that this could not be a one person job, and he was positive Vandal had known that from the start.

The omega stopped mid-step catching a reflection in the glass of the case. He glanced over his shoulder and Vandal stepped up behind him with a smile.

"Its beautiful, isn't?" The alpha asked quietly. 

Leo replied rudely. "What are you doing here?" He stiffened when Vandal put a hand between his shoulders.

"I've come to take you to dinner, we have a date." Vandal smiled, his hand sliding up to the back of the teen's neck. 

"I'm not hungry."

"Now Leo, remember our deal." Vandal squeezed the teen's neck and stepped closer.

"Fine. Let's go." Leo spat and went to pull away, Vandal yanked him back, and his grip turned painful. As he bent down, Leo stiffened and tried to pull away again.

"Leo, you agreed to this, I expect you to honor the deal completely, which means?" Vandal growled.

"Which means when you say its date night, I show up with bells on, and a grateful smile." Leo answered stiffly. 

"Good." Vandal said as he pulled away. "I plan on doing what I need to to make sure I have you as my mate. It will be better if you don't make me use force."

Leo felt sick.

* * * * *

~Waverider~

Len was sitting on a stool in the lab, listening to the comm units from the team members on the ground, and was in the middle of hacking in to CCPD and the CCTV cameras, with Gideon's help, so he had eyes on the team as well.

And his younger self.

Len shuddered, remembering the real events of 1985; Lisa's mother had been gone for four months, Lewis out of prison for seven. By the end of June, there isn't any food in the house and the electricity gets shut off, Lewis spends every dime on booze and women, and it's the first time Len gets more than one broken bone from Lewis by stepping between him and Lisa.

Len rubbed his left arm at the memory, it still ached when it stormed, and the scar on his collarbone was pretty ugly.

"Mr. Snart, the cameras in the police department are up and running now." Gideon stated. Kendra and Rip were acting as State Police coming to trade Intel with the Local taskforce that had been put together after Lewis' Crew's third heist. 

However, so far Central City's police didn't have much to go on. It's the 80s after all and forensics is in its infancy and despite how sloppy Lewis Snart is currently, the fact remains that his plans were still effective, and his crews were always good. With Vandal Savage footing the bill, Lewis is getting better faster.

"There you are!" Ray strolled in, typing away at his ever present tablet. 

"Here I am." Len replied coolly, straightening his posture and wiping his emotions off his face. "Gideon is helping me get eyes and ears up in locations we are gonna need to take down Lewis and Vandal."

"Great, I love seeing your brain at work." Ray leant down and kissed Len's temple. "You're like a Puppet Mastermind pulling all the strings." Ray didn't hesitates to lean over Len's back, arms out to brace himself against the desk as he rested his head on top of Len's shaved hair. "Is this like one of those action movies where a team of good thieves steals what the bad thieves are after before they can steal it?"

Len snorted, then he stopped to think, "Raymond, you're a genius."

"Well yeah, the Ph.Ds kinda give it away." Ray replied, and Len fights not to roll his eyes.

"What Vandal is having me- younger me steal he needs them. . ." Len frowned, and pinched the bridge of his nose at a sudden stabbing pain between his eyes.

"Gideon said try not to focus on either timeline right now because it could cause seizures like you had the other night." Ray reminded running a hand over Len's arm. "The fact we no know that Savage has a use for this stuff is good enough."

"Let me just tell Mick and Sara." Len said. "There is one item they can snag on their way back in for the night and it's right up Mick's alley."

 

*******

~WaveRider~

"I think Mick is in love." Jax joked as the team rejoined on the bridge. Set on the center console was a Sekhmet statuette, her sitting with her legs folded in the lotus position, and resting on her thighs was a large bronze fire bowl held in place by the lioness' paws. 

Sekhmet with her sapphire eyes, seemed to be smirking, her Usekh collar adorned with tiger's eyes and hematite. 

"Well it is beautiful." Kendra said walking up to the artifact. "This is for burning offerings in a temple." She ran her fingers along the rim of the bowl, her eyes a little distant. "Sekhmet is supposedly the daughter of Ra, who was the God of the sun, and very important to the people." She explained. "Sekhmet was also said to be the first omega, and the omega all those in ancient Egypt prayed to along with Bast and others, of course."

"Savage is having the younger me steal artifacts related to her. Dunno why yet." Len told the team.

"Len had the brilliant idea that if we steal what he is supposed to be stealing, we can disrupt whatever it is Savage has planned for him. At least for now." Ray added proudly.

"That could work." Rip still made a sour face and crossed his arms. "Although we are positive that Vandal Savage is not supposed to be anywhere near you at this current time, if we are not careful in also making sure your younger self is headed toward the set points in your timeline, there is no telling what the ripple effects could be."

"I couldn't agree more." Len said with a shrug. "When it is all said and done, the last thing I want to do is fuck my own destiny." He fought to not dart his eyes towards Ray, because even he was not that romantic. . . 

"I have already begun working with Dr. Palmer and Professor Stein on how to correct the timeline after we have gotten Vandal Savage out of the picture." Gideon said. "Also, Mr. Snart and I are compiling a list of items Savage is having Mr. Snart the younger, steal. So far, the timeline has not solidified for Mr. Snart well enough for him to know what all the items are." 

"Then we have a plan." Rip said.

Len felt his eyebrow twitch. Ray lightly bumped his shoulder against Len's and smiled. 

'Expect the plan to fail. . .'

* * * * * *

~ June 5th, 1985 ~

Leo was tensed as Vandal walked him to the door, his beta security guards standing next to the limo. Their date had been awkward; a fancy restaurant with food he couldn't pronounce, with the tables around them whispering about the older alpha and his cute little omega, Leo was sure he spent the dinner scowling. After dinner there was an art showing at a place Lewis had knocked over a year before he had gone to prison, Leo had been given a cup of wine and had been flaunted around like one of the pieces of art on Vandal's arm. 

It had sucked, but Leo did have a couple hundred bucks, and some jewelry to pawn thanks to Central City's elite and waiters generous with the wine.

"Did you have a good night, my omega?" Vandal asked stopping on the porch steps.

"I'm not Your omega." Leo rolled his eyes and pulled his keys from his pocket. "And no, I didn't enjoy it, dude, I'm 13," He turned around to face Vandal and snorted.

"Fair enough." Vandal chuckled. "Did you at least steal enough to make it worth your time?"

Leo blushed and looked away. "Enough for Lisa's clothes for the new school year, and food for a few weeks." 

"You care a great deal for your sister." Vandal commented with a smile. "Do you like children, Leo, would you like to have some of your own one day?" The alpha asked moving closer to Leo, who stepped back in turn until his back hit the door.

"That's no-none of your fucking business freak!" Leo pushed against Vandal's chest before he crowded the omega. He could feel in his fingers when Vandal laughed.

"I'm just planning for our future, my omega." Vandal didn't crowd Leo any more than he already had, still an arms length, but he could cup the omega's cheek. "Just remember all that's waiting, once you accept my collar Leo, the life for Lisa, for you. What's planned for Lewis. I can give you things you could only imagine Leo, but I need your trust first, need to know you're at MY side, before I give you everything."

Leo looked down, heart racing. "I'm not agreeing to anything, not yet. There's something about you that. . ."

Although the omega didn't see it, Vandal grinned widely. "Something about me that what, Leo?"

"I get this sense. . . sometimes, when weird or bad shit happens." Leo admitted glancing up at the alpha then down at his hands. "I get that sense around you, and I'm not sure if it's because you're weird or bad."

Vandal smirked, taking a step back. "This sense of yours, how long have you had it?"

Leo shrugged. "Forever." He hugged himself, sagging against the door. "I told my dad the emerald was a bad job and he broke my arm, but he went to prison for it a month later. I know stuff I shouldn't."

"Stuff like what?” Vandal asked, kneeling next to Leo, he ducked his head, smiling when he was able to catch the omega's wide blue eye.

"Hath-Set, that's your real name, right?" Leo asked cautiously.

"Oh, my dear omega." Vandal gave a real smile then. "I have waited so very long to hear someone call me that."

************

 

~ London 2166 ~

Vandal departed his time ship, his daughter, Cassandra waiting for him with the latest reports from the front lines and statistics on the parts of the world already under his control. 

"How was your trip sir?" Cassandra asked, falling in to stride beside him. She handed over a tablet with the reports on them as they stepped on to the elevator.

"Better than I anticipated." Vandal said. 

"This omega you're courting, when can I meet him?" His daughter asked softly, twisting the bracelet on her wrist. "I'm curious as to who has your attention."

"It is a delicate situation my dear." Vandal said dismissively as he read through a few reports as they rode the elevator to the top of the fortress. "He is young, volatile and I believe I've gotten the answers to the anomalies the Time Masters reported prior to my alterations of his timeline."

The elevator opened and they stepped out and walked down the hall in silence until they entered Vandal's room. 

"What anomalies?" Cassandra asked, concerned, and Vandal smiled, he had been weaving the tale of the cunning omega who won his heart after her mother's death, and Chay-Ara's betrayal. "He isn't ill is he? The 21st century still has so many viruses and ba-"

"Leo is not sick, I would have cured him and not worried you." Vandal put his tablet down and looked at his daughter. "I believe he has abilities, but he does not have any meta-human mutations, or magical signatures I have come across, and yet. . ."

'Hath-Set, that's your real name, right?' 

Vandal chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"If you bring me a DNA sample and a biological data scan, we can run some tests, see what we may find. I would do these tests myself, I would not trust anyone else with the information." Cassandra said. 

"Your eagerness is heart warming, after your mother died, I feared you'd never want me to have someone at my side again." Vandal said.

Cassandra looked down, and bit her lip. "I was wrong… you're a good father and a strong alpha and you need an omega at your side to rule the world. As your General and as your daughter, I see that now."

"I'm happy to hear that."

*******

~WaveRider~

The team was sharing a meal, as was customary once per 'ship week' which was once per every one hundred and sixty-eight hour cycle.

Len, had his customary seat near the back of the kitchen, Mick's bulk blocked out Kendra, Stein and Jax arguing over the dance competition show they'd been watching before the meal. Sara and Rip were discussing a mountainous region in the Middle East that was beautiful during the summer solstice. 

Ray was standing at the stove, putting the finishing touches on dessert, he must've felt Len staring, because he looked up and smiled. Len smiled back, but then his smile fell, as he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like he was standing at the edge of a huge drop; fear and adrenaline and anxiety and excitement. 

His eyes went wide.

It had been years since Len had done hallucinogenics, but he remembered the buildup.

"Snart?" Mick called and Len looked up, but he didn't see his partner, but instead and endless desert. "Len. . ." The kitchen blew away like the sand and Len was standing on the top of a sand dune.

And walking towards him, is a nine foot tall, anthropomorphic lioness wearing a red dress that moves around her like fire.

"I have a job for you, Mr. Snart."


	3. Chapter 3

The lioness was probably the most awe inspiring thing he had seen since the first time he had actually seen the extent of The Flash's speed.

She towered over him at nine and a half feet tall, powerful muscles rippled beneath her short golden fur, yet the curves of her body were clearly feminine. She had a curved, scythe like blade on her hip, made of bronze with the handle made of ebony and green glass. From the slit in the left of her dress Len could see a thigh holster with a very sleek, very mechanical gun, something that didn't belong on the Goddess of an ancient civilization. 

To the west of the sand dune he had found himself on, Snart notes the sprawling white stone city, just a few miles away so he could hear some noise from it; music and laughter, the bark of several dogs, and a man singing.

It is night and there are more stars in the sky than Len is used to, his head spins as he tries to take in everything, at the fuckery happening with his constantly running internal clocks.

"Apologies, perhaps I should have given you a moment." The feline steps a bit closer, Len catches the scent of cinnamon and berries, cloves and sweet honey. "You are still technically on your ship, if that helps, physically you are exactly when you think you're supposed to be." Sekhmet waves a hand and the desert becomes a transparent mirage, Len can see the kitchen of the Waverider, Mick, Raymond and Jax hovering worriedly around him, talking. . . then it's gone again.

"What the fuck is this?" Len asks, clenching his jaw at the dizziness threatening to knock him off his feet.

"It is very common for powerful psychics to have the ability to astral project." The woman said bluntly, her tail swaying as she walked around to Len's other side. "Your abilities are extremely repressed, but since coming in to contact with Vandal Savage, the Priestess of Ra and some of my own Tech, you're. . . waking up."

"I am not psychic." Len said turning to face her head on, while she calmly looked over the city, a hand resting on her hip, the other grazing the collar on her neck.

It was an Usekh collar, made of pure gold and garnet, it must've been heavy, yet her shoulders didn't slump. 

"Out of everything I just said, that is the only thing you protest, Leo, but you can't lie to me, not about this, how else would I be able to draw you here?" Sekhmet asked, amused, her blue eyes glow as she look down at him.

"Magic nonsense has no place in MY World." Len replied robotically, looking away.

"Sounds like Lewis talking." The lioness growled, her ears falling back, Len looked at her with narrowed eyes. "But he is dead now, and there's nothing holding back what you were meant to be, my Lion."

"I don't have time for this." Len spat, turning away from her completely and began walking across the dune, North, like he was actually going to find a way back that way.

"Your mother Kazie, she was Egyptian, like her mother, her father fled from Nazis in Romania, she told you all those stories of mag-" Len kept going, all he cared about was not being anywhere where he could hear her. 

Sekhmet was in front on him in a single mighty leap, clearing his head without effort and landing gracefully, sand arching as she spun. She growled and bared her teeth. 

"Stop running Leo!"

Len nearly fell to avoid running in to her. He was breathing hard and his eyes wide, panicked.

"If you fight this, you will be lost to it, just like in your mother's stories, do you remember?" The lioness reached for him, and Len slapped her paw away.

"Don't." He snarled ike a cornered animal, his teeth bared and his body trembling in fear.

"You killed Lewis, by your own hands Leo, do you remember?" Sekhmet said softly, stepping close, slowly 

"Y-yes." Len swallowed hard and blinked several times.

"Good, so breathe." 

So Len did, his eyes fluttered then closed and he relaxed incrementally. When he opened his eyes, Sekhmet was smiling at him.

"That's quite the brain, works way better than the average humans, process way faster." She studied him, eyes excited.

"You're really starting to get annoying and I'm pretty sure my crewmates will figure out a way to wake me up sooner or later so you'd better stop fucking with me and tell me what you want or let me go." Len snapped. "I've one psychopath fucking with my life, and one futuristic time traveler conning me in to a doomed job, I don't need a third person who's is both, adding to the shit show I've stepped in to!"

Sekhmet did not look chastised, instead she literally smirked at him. Leonard suddenly realized how irritating it was to be on the other end of that look.

"I told you I had a job for you." Sekhmet said. "You're the one who had a fit, then a panic attack and tried to run off in to the desert like a drama queen."

"Fuck you."

"My husband doesn't need the fantasy fulfillment."

Len snorted. "You remind me of Sara."

"Thank you. Now, are you done? Because we have important things to discuss and I'm sure the delicious bit of alpha that is panicking over you will have a heart attack if I keep you here much longer, and it hasn't even been ten minutes."

"My services aren't free."

 

*********************

It had most definitely taken longer than ten minutes before Len opened eyes, laying semi-prone in one of the chairs in the medical room.

The lights were on but very dim, Ray was sitting on the stool near by, an ever present tablet in his hand, the fingers of his other tapping over it with increasing frustration. 

"You're not going to find where my consciousness went by staring at wavy lines Raymond." Len said, quietly, but the alpha still startled, dropping the tablet as he yelped. "You curse a lot more in your head than you do out loud, I like it." Len smiled, tired as he let his eyes close and relaxed in to the chair.

"Welcom back, Mr. Snart." Gideon said, turning the lights up as Ray recovered and pulled himself up and over to Len who opened his eyes.

"H-How did you… ?" Ray began to ask but trailed off as he leant over Len, taking his hand.

"How did I know you were cursing at the scans of my brainwaves because they made no sense?" Len asked, and Ray nodded. "Because that's what you were doing Raymond, and I heard it."

"You heard it?" Ray asked.

It was Len's turned nod.

"You heard what I was thinking?" Ray asked again.

"Raymond, can we not do this right now?" Len said tiredly.

"Len…" Ray chewed his cheek. 

"I'm only going to explain this once, to everyone and then I'm not going to talk about it until I fucking figure it out so can I ju-"

"Okay, sorry, sorry." Ray grabbed the hand Len hadn't realized he was waving in his general direction as he began to move the chair upright so he could stand. Len looked over at him.

"Your stupid puppy look is beyond ridiculous Raymond, seriously have some self respect." Len grumbled, but felt his cheeks flushing at the relieved, lovebird babble in his… boyfriend's head. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand. "This better have a fucking off switch."

"What?"

******

"Astral Projection?" Rip asked as the team had gathered over an hour later, after Len had time for a meal, a shower and two fortifying shots of his favorite whisky.

"I didn't studder." Len drawled as he stood with his arms crossed in the center of the Library. 

The two halves of Firestorm were to his left, the Professor seated in the large armchair a glass of scotch in his hand on the armrest, Jax leaning on the back with his weight on his crossed arms, pouting that he'd only been allowed a beer instead of something harder.

Mick was sitting on the stairs, his back against the door jam and a beer in his bared hand. Sara leaning against the opposite side of the door, actually inside the room, legs crossed at the ankle, her own beer dangling in her right hand mostly ignored, Len could hear in her thoughts she'd rather have a smoke with him later, and really get a straight answer. 

After some sleep Len figured he would offer her a joint, and they would talk.

Kendra was practically vibrating from her perch on the table, holding the tiny golden statuette of Sekhmet that the lioness had given him (along with a lot of other gold trinkets, he hadn't shown to the band of heroes) apparently recognizing the gemstone laidened figurine.

"You met the Goddess Sekhmet." She said with an awed smile, her fingers running over the rounded ears on the statue's head. 

"You will be giving that back, Tweety." Len drawled. Ray nudged him with his foot, from his chair next to the table, his long legs barely stretched to do so. Len huffed at him, and pushed his foot away with the steel toe of his boot.

"My scans of Mr. Snart's brain activity does coincide with the data I have of psychics during Astral Projection sessions, though not exclusively. I would require more data to understand how Mr. Snart's is different, or why." Gideon said. "I may contact Mr. Ramon at STAR Labs for his expertise in the matter."

"So long as you leave my name out of it Gideon."

"Of course Mr. Snart."

"So what did this Sekhmet want?" Stein asked, returning the conversation to its original subject.

"Apparently she knew exactly what Savage is after in 1985, and she doesn't approve." Len shrugged. "And since I'm having memory gaps, she decided to speed up the process."

"So what is Savage after specifically?" Rip asked.

Len reached for the tablet Ray held out, and brought up the item in question, which Gideon easily projected on to the massive screen for the entire team to see.

He didn't even feel remotely guilty for lying to all of them, not even Raymond.

 

**************

Central City, 1985

Leo had found his opening, a way to snag the giant hourglass without needing a massive crew. At the end of the month, the entire collection was due to be moved to another museum two states over. 

And if there was anything Leo knew from working for Lewis, was how to plan a truck heist. And all he needed was an inside man, a driver. 

It still meant calling Vandal for a favor, an advance on part of his payout in order to buy one of the five truck drivers the security company would be using.

But then the job would be done, Leo would have nearly a million dollars that he and Lisa could disappear with.

He could play the dangerous game of letting Vandal Savage believe Leo was eventual going to give in and accept the bite.

Leo took a fortifying breath and shook himself, focusing back on the lunch he was preparing, his heist plan was written up in the notebook (encoded, his own shorthand thanks to some of his grandfather's teachings) Lisa had four rented movies from the Library so she could eat her lunch in the living room while Leo talked with Vandal in the kitchen.

Leo chews his lip as he checks the chicken and vegetables roasting in the oven. It's one of the old recipe cards his mother had in a shoebox, keepsakes of hers Lewis hadn't managed to throw away before Leo hid them.

All part of the plan, the young omega thought as he scored the skin of several pears he was going to poach in spiced syrup. 

He had to make Vandal believe he was going to accept the bond, so he was cooking a family meal, passed from mother to omega… traditional because Vandal was old, and wanted the literal ancient times where omegas were taught to be homemakers, that it was the highest honor they could achieve. 

Leo just had to make sure to keep his neck safe, which meant two steps ahead of Lewis, and five steps ahead of Vandal.

Dread stayed heavy in his stomach, which he knew meant something terrible was going to happen, but he wasn't sure what, at least not yet.

The front door opened.

"You really should lock the front door, darling."

Vandal called, his expensive shoes were loud on the linoleum, and his scent entered the room just before he did, Leo turned to drop his pears in the boiling syrup to get its scent in his nose over the alpha's. It would ruin the illusion to fast if he shuddered in disgust at the scent of 'his intended'.

"I just unlocked it a little while ago, so you could let yourself in." Leo turned around, fidgeting with the hem of the shirt he'd chosen to wear, yet another of Vandal's gifts, it's copper colored, short sleeved with a wide neck and a band of two inch wide embroidery at the bottom in shimmering red. 

As expected, Vandal is staring and Leo fights the instincts ingrained in to him that he should not be the center of attention. 

"I'm making dinner. I have lunch prepared already." Leo stammers, forcing himself in to action. He opens the thermal contains from the Italian bistro downtown that Savage likes.

"Are you bribing me omega?" Vandal chuckles in amusement as he removes his coat, draping it over the back of one of the chairs, then pulls out the chair at the head of the table.

Leo pauses and takes a fortifying breath, and glances over his shoulder. "Yes, alpha." He barely whispers, only just lifting his gaze enough to meet the alpha's dark eyes, it's easy to look away quickly, and the embarrassment that floods him is one hundred percent real. 

But it works. 

Vandal accepts his plan, and by the end of the night, Leo has everything and more than he needs for his first armored truck heist. 

The teen carefully tucks Lisa in to bed, just after seven that night while the dessert for his and Vandal's meal finishes in the oven. The dread has grown and he could barely stomach the meal or Vandal's scent and his constant light but lingering touches over the hours that he had been in the house.

Leo groaned as he stands from his crouch next to Lisa's bed, his lower back aching. Slowly he made his way in to the living room, two bowls had been put on the coffee table, the poached pears drizzled with caramel and served over vanilla ice cream. The alpha had also managed to find two wine glasses and had poured red wine in to both, most of the lights were off, just a reading lamp in the corner and the lights from the kitchen were on. 

The radio was playing a classical channel at a low volume and it made Leo freeze in the entryway. 

"You did so very well today omega, don't falter now." Vandal pats the couch, then reached for a wine glass. 

He gave Leo one as he shuffled over, and once his hand was free he uses it to pull the omega down on the couch by a belt loop, and didn't remove his grip.

"Drink it'll calm you." Vandal said, tipping the glass the the thirteen year old's mouth, Leo had no choice but to drink or let it all spill on to him. And he knew if he didn't, Vandal would be angry.

So Leo drinks.

*************

"Mr. Snart, I cannot advise you leave the ship. Vandal Savage is still at large within Central City, though I am unable to locate him at this time." Gideon said as Len opened the cargo bay door.

"I'm not asking permission." Len said and stepped off the ship and jogged off in to the city.

Len knew where Savage was and that he was so preoccupied with Len's drunken younger self that it was the best chance. . . The only chance for Len to do his actual job.

The Limmiaway Building downtown had several exclusive penthouses, including the one that Savage was using while "courting" Leo in '85. 

Snart had robbed the penthouses in 2003, so he knew enough of the floorplan to break in and skills did the rest, after all the technical bits of security systems were laughable in this time. 

Savage's penthouse had a single guard outside, which Len flashed with one of Rip's convenient memory wipers, then 'pistol whipped' with the butt of said object. 

Picking the locks only took a few seconds, and disarming the system inside less than a minute. 

Len pulled the small LED flashlight from his pocket and flipped it on. 

The hallway in to the 1,900 square foot penthouse was lined with square display cases with Egyptian artifacts of museum quality in each. Len noted a few small pieces that would fit in his various pockets and his bag that he would snag on his way out. 

For now, he moved on. The desk set in front of the balcony doors was larger than any desk needed to be, at nine feet long and three feet wide, and it was paired with a high backed leather armchair.

Len sat and began unlocking the dozen and a half drawers looking for the object Sekhmet had really sent him after.

In the center drawer on the right side was where Len found it.

It was in a gold box the size of a cereal box, which meant it weighed over twenty pounds. When Len set it on the desktop, it made a loud thud despite his gentle touch. The box's surface was carved with hieroglyphs, exactly as Sekhmet had described. The box was older than the pyramids in Egypt, which made it probably the oldest thing that Leonard Snart was ever going to steal.

Inside, Savage was keeping several passports with various identities, which Len took the time to memorize; along with several different currencies, keys to lock boxes and a small velvet pouch with three diamonds, a ruby and seven pearls. 

Len placed the contents of the gold box in to three of his pockets, then pulled the red velvet liner from the box and tossed it on to the side of the desk carelessly. He pulled out a flat head screwdriver that he had made himself, the head was very, very thin and flexible yet strong enough he could use it to pry in to the thin plates of security systems and other electrical panels. 

There was a compartment on the backside of the box, a very familiar circuit board, made almost completely of gold and copper and a metal that almost looked like green glass.

"Just like she said," Len said to the room as he stared at the tiny red light, that pulsed just diagonal to a piece of blue glass. "A fifteen thousand year old fingerprint scanner…" Len usually wasn't one to laugh in disbelief, but he found himself doing so as he pressed his thumb against the glass.

The gold box chimed, twice, then a click followed as the bottom of the box popped up, revealing a secondary compartment beneath. 

Sekhmet had told him what was inside, Len had demanded it as part of their 'deal', Sekhmet couldn't physically interact with this Earth anymore (there was a complicated nonsense answer the lioness had give, that Len needed to study up on to actually understand) which meant she needed a pair of very nimble hands that could. The fact that Vandal Savage was fucking with Len's life was just supposed to give him more incentive to agree to the deal.

But actually holding it was something completely different. It almost looked like the power element for Mick's heat gun, but he was able to hold it with only a pair of thin gloves while it hummed and vibrated, gently glowing a fiery red. 

Len broke in to a flurry of action, storing his loot and grabbing several more items from around the penthouse then giving the scene a once over.

Free and clear, Len hurried back out the way he came.

Two blocks later he turned on his communicator to check in with Gideon.

"Omega."

Len stumbled, but caught himself quickly spun around and there stood Vandal Savage in the mouth of the alley, his limo idling in the street.

"It is you." Vandal smirked and stepped closer.

"Don't. " Len drew his gun, its familiar purr wasn't much of a comfort.

"You look well." Vandage said while holding his hands up lazily in surrender. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you at my desk."

"I figured you'd be busy, big night for you an all." Len replied calmly, tapping the bite on his chest.

Vandal smiled wider, dropping his hands. "Did you accept my bite, sacrifice part of your dignity to steal whatever you got from my office?" The alpha walked closer, several quick steps unafraid as Len raised his gun and bared his teeth.

"Back off." He barked, depressing the trigger enough that the air around him began to drop in temperature.

"Its almost as if you want th-"

Len pulled the trigger. At this range, the force threw Savage off his feet and about fifteen yards back. Len didn't thing twice, he turned and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, hammering out logistics for this chapter, and the story really took some time. I hope it was worth it, I'm pretty happy with it.
> 
> Please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Len had been in the lab for hours before anyone, Raymond specifically, found him and given the greeting that died half finished, Len assumed he looked like a maniac surrounded by the pieces and parts of different electrical devices, over one hundred yards of wires and an entire wall of monitors curved behind his Frankenstein super computer.

“Uh… Len.” Ray bobbed and weaved through the jungle of wires and tech to where the thief was quickly braiding thin gold wire together, while bent over a metal worktable where a device Ray couldn’t place was clearly in the end stages of the fabrication.

“Raymond.” Len drawled around a thin screwdriver between his teeth. Len shifted around the table as the alpha came to stand next to the table and this creation of his.

“What’s this?” Ray asked eyeing the machine with excited curiosity while still glancing back at his boyfriend who had finished braiding his wires together and crimped a plug on the end and quickly and efficiently covered it in a few inches of red electrical tape so he could safely plug it in.

“I’m not… its complicated.” Len settled on, as he took the other end of the wire and brought it from the supercomputer to the device he’d created. Ray moved to stand next to him. Len coiled the thin wire in to place in a canal on the depression in the center of the device.

“Well,” Ray smiled looking around again while Len tinkered. “You’ve definitely designed one hell of a supercomputer with a huge amount of processioning power but Gideon is-“

“I didn’t want to connect it with Gideon.” Len said looking at Ray.  “Besides, she didn’t need to be bog down by what could be useless data.” 

Rays brow furrowed. “What data?”

“That I stole from Savage.”

“Stole from Savage?! When? How? Whe-What?” Ray grabbed Len’s hands when the thief tried to move around him to keep tinkering somewhere else. “Please Len, just explain.”

Len looked around at the chaotic machine he’d built.  “Those silver tablets are just another of the artifacts that Savage wanted me to take in ’85, trinkets, valuable enough that it’d keep you amateurs busy.” Len reached into his pocket.  “While you were gone, I went to the penthouse Savage has in Central City right now, got this.”

Ray’s mind was working to compartmentalize the fear and panic that he felt about Len running off on his own by focusing on the tech he didn’t understand. Len pushed the guilt and Ray’s thoughts to the back of his mind as he handed over the glowing crystal he’d stolen.

“Sekhmet said it was a storage device.” Len explained as Ray lifted the mineral to examine it from all angles in direct light.

“Amazing.” Ray said as he brought the mineral nearer to his face trying to figure out where the glow was coming from. “We’re still trying to prove we can even imprint data on crystalline structures, quartz specifically. Let alone to develop a way to read it…” Ray looked at the device on the workbench, to the depression in the center that Len had been finishing.  “You made this.”

“With the help of an alien and Gideon.”

“I simply verified calculations and fabricated materials, but I appreciate the credit Mr. Snart.”  Gideon chimed and Ray smiled at Len’s embarrassed shifting.

“Whatever, fine, I made this.” Len flippantly stated snatching the crystal from Ray’s hand and put it in place, then muttered. “Might not even work.” Then he looked at Ray and pointed over the alpha’s right shoulder.  “Hit that switch. Gideon, make sure that the lab is completely cut from your system from now on.”

Ray did as he was told, the eagerly watched Len, then noticed his hand hovering over the button. “Something wrong?”  He asked moving to stand behind his boyfriend.

“This is fucking crazy.” Len rubbed his face with both hands. “What am I even doing?”

“How is this any crazier than anything else we’ve dealt with since getting on this ship?”  Ray wrapped an arm around Len’s waist, used his free hand to take one of omega’s and press the button he’d hesitated in pushing.

Len tensed as if expecting an explosion, but instead there was a soft whirring sound as the computer came to life. The gold wires around the machine seemed to melt and flow in to fissures in the glowing crystal which grew brighter.

The wall of monitors behind them turned on in a wave, Ray kissed the back of Len’s neck and slowly spun them around and moved to stand next to Len but kept his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“You’re brilliant Leonard.” The alpha exclaimed as he watched lines of unmistakable, if alien, computer code begins to roll across the screens. The text was in a magenta color and the symbols were angular and sharp, prettier than ones and zeroes.

“So far I have not detected any malicious content.” Gideon stated.  “I will continue remote monitoring while the system processes.”

“Now what?” Ray asked excitedly, Len grabbed his hand and dragged him from the lab.

“Sleep, Raymond.” Len lead them all the way to the alpha’s room and pushed Ray towards the bed since he was already in longue clothes.  Len dug through the dresser for clothes he could sleep in, glad his boyfriend was taller and bulkier (because everyone really does want to stealthier boyfriend’s clothes) and began to change.

Ray unabashed, stared. Len was fit, although his skin was pale because of the layers he always wore, there were scars, obviously, because the omega had a difficult life, but Ray had accepted them as just another part of Len’s beauty.  The tattoos were much more colorful than the alpha had ever thought, when Len had first said he had them. The main tattoo was on his left arm, from wrist, over his shoulder and down his ribs, dozens of symbols and figures that represented important people, places or events in his life all captured in a bright winter landscape, and accented with ice and snowflakes, several of which trailed from his ribs down to his hip.

“You should probably blink, Raymond.” Len teased as he let the t-shirt drop over his torso and raised an eyebrow, but Ray just smiled and shifted back on the bed.

“I’m your boyfriend I’m allowed to stare.”  Ray said as Len knelt over him on the bed and kissed him.

“I guess I did agree to being stared at.” Len smirked and pushed Ray down on the bed.  “That also means you agreed to be a personal heater and body pillow so be still and cuddle me.”

Ray laughed as Len manhandled them him to his liking. “If only everyone knew what a brat you are.” The alpha said, nuzzling the top of Len’s buzzed head wrapping his right arm over Len’s middle, his left stroked over the back of Len’s neck the way he liked.

“No one would believe you.” Len breathed, wrapping his arms around Ray’s chest, slotting his waist between the alpha’s thick thighs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cassandra had waited years to meet the omega her father had desired after Chay-Ara’s betrayal and the death of Cassandra’s mother, (a beta named Monroe who had been lucky to have been able to get pregnant, let alone carry a baby to term considering the war, the famine, illness and low fertility rates).  As an adult, Cassandra had feared that her father had simply made up the witty, beautiful, male omega who he was courting, just a bedtime story to appease her relentless wanting for a mother.

When he had called her and said today was finally the day, he was bringing the omega for a visit, for the testing of his metahuman abilities, Cassandra had cleared her entire lab, and passed off her various duties for the day to subordinates or reschedule them.  However, all excitement and joy she’d been feeling left her at the sight of her father’s chosen omega.

A child, dropped unceremoniously on one of her lab tables, covered in sweat and reeking of drugs and pre-heat that set Cassandra’s skin crawling. Her father was sitting on a stool next to the trembling boy, petting over the flushed damp skin on the boy’s neck and cheek with his knuckles.  He barely glanced at her before ordering her to get started on the exam.

“Yes father.”   Her physical exam showed that he was malnourished and small for his age, even if he was an omega, he was still male after all.  There were scars that showed abuse and the fresh bite on his left pectoral, still sluggishly bleeding and deeper and jagged than it needed to be.  It showed that the boy had struggled _against_ the bite… Cassandra bit the inside of her cheek as she turned to gather the materials to at least sanitize and bandage it.  She had the technology to regenerate flesh from a wound that small, even her own meager magical abilities could heal it, but she knew she couldn’t. 

“Don’t cover it.” Vandal ordered when Cassandra was finished treating the bite.  “I will bandage it after he’s been bathed.  Finish up, Leo needs rest.”

Cassandra’s hands shook as she put the vials of blood, she collected into her lab coat. She turned away as her father rubbed the boy’s bottom lip with his thumb. She grabbed her tablet to cover the movement.  “When will he be joining us? Here, I mean?”

“Soon, very soon, if things go as planned.”  The male alpha was grinning, his daughter could tell by the tone of his voice and she nodded.  “Test his fertility as well, I want to make sure I wasn’t wrong when I saw him.”

“He’s too young.” Cassandra turned around.  “My test will be inaccurate.”

“He’s old enough, run them.” Vandal ordered looking away from the omega to stare up at her.

“Y-Yes sir.” Cassandra looking down quickly adding the tests to the list she had made on her tablet, but she didn’t move to start them.

“Is something wrong, daughter?” Vandal stood, leaving the omega, who he still had not named miserably trembling on the cold metal table. 

“No, not at all father, I just… I don’t understand.”

“You know what I am, daughter, what my magic can do.” Vandal said taking her chin. He forced her to look at him as he began to explain.  “I met this boy over two hundred years ago, when he was already a man, Leo, raised by a criminal and forced to do horrible things. I have him at this age, because it was the only time my magic could pluck him from time safely.”

“I understand.”  She lied.

Her father bent to press a kiss to her forehead. “Tell me when the results are in.” 

Cassandra watched as he picked up the boy and headed down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

No one was wearing black, but Len knew a funeral when he saw one.

Of course, this was a funeral on a grand scale, hundreds of people with massive baskets laden with gold and textiles. Chariots were being unloaded of furniture, chests, and statues.

“This is the funeral of Queen Kizavae, third wife of Pharaoh Sneferu, Khufu’s father.” Sekhmet’s paw was a heavy, physical weight on Len’s shoulder, and he looked back just in time to see her stepping out of a magenta mist.

“Why is that important?” Len asked, but he had a sinking suspicion.

“The Pharaoh and Kizavae had a single child, after several miscarriages and still births, a boy, barely five now.” Sekhmet pointed to the small group gathered under a large white tent. They were close enough that Len could recognize Kendra Saunders, or rather Chay-Ara standing next to an old man in a crown and rich robes, leaning heavily on her and a cane.  Vandal Savage stood a little behind the pair, leaning on his large golden staff glaring at the others, most specifically the bare back of Prince Khufu who stood at the edge of the shade the tent provided. He was wearing a long white kilt with a thick leather belt and a bronze sword on his left hip, and had a little boy propped on his right, wearing the exact same thing as Khufu, minus the sword and decorated in an obscene amount of silver and gold, his face tucked in to the alpha’s neck. Len couldn’t tell if the boy was awake or not, until Khufu shifted, and the boy turned to face towards where Sekhmet and he were standing.

“That’s…”

“You, here in Egypt, over four thousand years ago.”

“But… I don’t understand.” Len admitted, as he stared directly into the eyes of his five-year-old self.  “I’m not like them.”

“Not exactly, no. Your mental abilities, were natural, rare but natural.” The lioness agreed.  “Your reincarnation comes from the same radiation source, the meteor shower, which is over ten years from this day.”

“So, I’ve been reincarnated?”  Len asked looking at the alien.

“Yes, at least twenty times.”  Sekhmet said looking back down at the Egyptians.  “Not as many times as them. After all, Hath-Set was not hunting you, plus several of your past lives were more open to the magic of the world and were longer lived than others.” Sekhmet explained vaguely. “It’s all why I chose you.”

“If that’s me, why didn’t Carter recognize me? Or Kendra?” He asked feeling slightly, irrationally jaded, only to shake his head as he reminded himself that until just now, he hadn’t known there was any connection to the Hawks… Len was pretty sure he had called Carter an asshole, to his face just before he died.

“I am truly sorry, _Maihes_.”  Sekhmet whispered the name and Leonard remembered everything.

Len was suddenly filled with so much anguish at the memory of Carter’s death, then the memory of finding Khufu and Chay-Ara in the ruins of the Temple of Ra in a pool of blood.  His legs gave out and he sobbed, an entire lifetime of memories that were both his own and not flashed before his eyes. 

He covered his head with his arms trying to block out the funeral procession in the Valley of the Kings and the memories of Prince Maihes as they settled into his mind and he relived _EVERYTHING_.

“I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

 

Ray was whispering to him, strong arms around him, and their legs tangled as Len woke disorientated, half expecting to see sand and blood when he opened his eyes. Ray’s concerned, tender thoughts were enough for Len to truly relax.

Tension bled from his body with his wet exhale.  “Hey,” Ray whispered, and he was looking down with those big brown eyes of his when Len finally looked up, which was probably a mistake because Len only started sobbing, and Ray shifted them so they were upright, Len sideways with his legs over Ray’s so they were able to hug but Len wasn’t trapped, and didn’t try to tell him it was alright because Len didn’t just cry, and he knew something was terribly wrong.

When Len finally quieted, Ray wiped his face gently, braving snot and all with nothing but gentleness and grace. “You wanna tell me about it?” He asked, letting Len pull away to sit with his back against the cold metal wall.

“I remembered something… terrible and wonderful.” 

“Okay.” Ray prodded when Len fell in to contemplating thought, or perhaps memory was more likely. “Why did that make you cry?” He asked, reaching out to take Len’s hand.

“If I said I was born four thousand years ago, what would you say?” The thief asked, refusing to look at him while he laced their fingers together.

“That I needed to know more.” Ray answered.  “So, tell me more.”

“Khufu, eh –“

“Carter, Kendra told me a lot while we were together.” Honest to a fault Raymond Palmer to just break the awkwardness.

“Carter is… uhm, was my brother, older brother. Different mothers.” Len said, then finally looked at Ray.

“Do you have wings?”

Len snorted. “No, no animal parts. I was born a metahuman, so the Meteor shower evolved my abilities, ensured that I was reincarnated.”  Len’s brow furrowed.  “Look, it’s confusing and Ancient Egyptian is really hard to understand even when you apparently fucking speak it an-“

“It’s okay, just breathe, babe.” Ray put his hand firmly on the omega’s belly.  “Breathe.”

Len didn’t get the chance to breathe, as the WaveRider was shook so violently it threw them both from bed.

“Gideon, what the hell was that?” Ray shouted, scrambling to his feet as the ship shuddered again and the engines roared to life full blast.

“A Time Quake, Dr. Palmer, we’re making an emergency jump into the Time Stream. Brace yourselves.” The A.I. informed them as Len pulled himself from the floor as the lights turned on and jump seats folded down from a nearby wall. He flung himself into the one on the left, Ray grabbed his A.T.O.M. in its tiny case off the desk before dropping into the seat in the right.

“What caused it?” Len asked as they were flung back in their seats.

“An aberration,” Gideon answered.  “Mr. Snart, it appears to be you.”

“What happened?!” Ray asked, clutching the straps of his harness as the ship shook even harden, Len yelped next to him.

“Unknown, scanning the timeline.”

 

* * *

 

Carter’s days were structured, they had been since the day he’d woken up in this city within a building, with a man named Vandal Savage leaning over him, proclaiming that he was a newly activated clone, and he was created to serve  and protect Savage, and only undying loyalty and dedication would be tolerated, then to prove the point, Savage showed Carter a mirror, long enough for him to recognize his Len face, and then six dead bodies that were all him, dismembered brutalized.

Then he was given a uniform and a weapon, and his training began. For years he was taught whatever Savage or his daughter and second in command, Cassandra deemed necessary, and some of what is dome to Carter, he understood was just ways Savage thought would humiliate him.

At night he dreamt of two omegas. One, a woman, more beautiful than anything Carter had ever seen in his entire existence, he knew from a glance if he ever had a chance to actually be with a woman that stunning, he’d do anything, absolutely anything to make her happy, to look at him and touch him the way she did in his dreams, to love him the way he ached for her to; and the other, a younger man, infuriatingly smart and sharp tongued, who somehow drove every protective instinct Carter had in to overdrive as the teen threw himself headlong in to dangerous situations time and time again, protecting their people, their kingdom.  But Carter was alone, surrounded by enemies, so he played coward.  Obeyed, and prayed and dreamt. The woman in his dreams changed, and he did with her, their names, the languages they spoke, but for the longest time the younger man did not.

Years passed before Carter had a different dream of the male, Maihes, that he had not seen before; he was older, older than Carter was now and he was cold and bitter and lonely, and Carter was never there with him, Shay, the other omega, was and they were fighting Savage.  Maihes even managed to best the man in a fight before they’d had to retreat because Vandal always had reinforcements waiting.

When Carter woke, something felt different, so he went in search of whatever was itching at the back of his mind. He roamed the palace, he had unrestricted as ‘personal servant to Lord Savage’, because it would be inconvenient if Savage had to come get his servant to make him do something.  The control collar and his training kept him from doing anything he wasn’t supposed to do, at least everyone he passed thought as much

He didn’t expect to find Maihes enclosed in a stasis pod as a teenager in Savage’s private hanger.  Or that Vandal was talking to the same robed scientists that had been there when Carter had been woken.

“What are you doing in here?” Cassandra grabbed his by the elbow, he hadn’t seen her leaning against the wall just next to the door.  “If my father finds you anywhere near Leo, he will kill you.  Again.”  She hissed.

Carter was sick at the thought of Savage near Maihes (or Leo, if that’s what his new name was, Carter didn’t much care) so the feeling was mutual.  “I was told I was needed.”  He lied.  “What are they doing?”

“That doesn’t concern you.”

“Is he going to be cloned, like me?” Carter asked, refusing to move when she tried to pull him from the room.  He looked down at Cassandra, briefly then turned back to Maihes’ prone form encased in glass and metal, a sarcophagus, his mind supplied, and the thought made his chest burn with pain, he made a quiet pained sound. 

“No, what’s going to be done is going to be a lot more painful.” Cassandra said, Carter looked back at her as her hand fell from his shoulder.  She looked doubtful, which Carter had seen before, when reports of civilian death tolls, or when prisoners were being tortured and executed, she didn’t believe in what her father was doing, not all of it.

Carter glanced back at the robed men and Savage, then focused on Cassandra. “I’ll help you save Maihes, please. He’s a child.”

Cassandra’s brow furrowed. “What did you call him?”

“Maihes, I think he’s my kin, a-a brother.” Carter said.

“Then…” Cassandra shook her head. “This is just revenge, for Chay-Ara.” She growled, then froze, remembering where they were and pulled Carter out of the aircraft hangar, a little away from the door.  “Maihes was the Prince of Egypt who exiled my father after the death of his older brother, Pharaoh Khufu and his wife, Queen and High Priestess of Ra, Chay-Ara.”

“Then how is he here? Over five thousand years in the future?” Carter asked.

“The same way you are, Time Manipulation and Dark Magic.” Cassandra said.  “And things just became a lot more dangerous. Go to my lab and stay there.”  She stood straight and pushed him several steps back.

“Yes ma’am.” Carter met her eye, then left, turning the corner just as he heard Savage step out of the hangar and declare he would be leaving for a short time and that Cassandra was to continue the campaign in the West as planned.

Carter missed the rest of their conversation as the elevator doors closed.

 

* * *

 

The WaveRider had lost power upon entering the Time Stream, and it took some time for Gideon to restore enough nonessential power to get the lights on and unseal the doors that had locked as part of the emergency protocol.

The team slowly made their way on to the bridge, looking battered and bruised but for the most part, unharmed.

Dr. Palmer was the last to join them, or rather, second to last.

“Where’s Snart?” Rory asked, eyes narrowed as he lowered the cold beer bottle from the bleeding gash on his head.

“… gone…” Ray whispered.

“What do you mean gone?”  Mick pushed off the wall. “Gone, like dead?”

“Gone…” Ray’s legs gave out, Jax and Sara were both there to stop him from dead dropping to the ground, but neither was prepared for his entire bulk, and fell with him, a bit more dignified.  “One second he was sitting next to me, then there was this burning, blue light and … Len’s just gone.”

“Gideon what the hell happened?” Rip asked after deafening silence had filled the bridge for what felt like hours.

“Leonard Snart was reported missing in September of 1985 after his sister was reported truant from school. A Department of Child Services Agent preformed a welfare check of the Snart home, which included interviewing family, Lewis Snart was subsequently arrested after Lisa Snart’s interview revealed not only the abuse, but that Leonard had been sold to an unknown subject and is still considered missing as of 2016.”

“So, he never got on the ship.” Stein said.

“Then how am I still here?” Mick asked.

“We’re in the Time Stream, we are safe from changes to our timelines, for now.”  Hunter said running his fingers through his hair angrily. “But the fact that Mr. Snart is missing also means that the Time Masters are involved, and our worst fears have been realized.” 

“Time Pigs work for Savage. Told you so.”  Mick cracked open the beer he’d been using as an ice pack and drained it.

“So, what do we do now?”  Jax looked at Stein first, then the rest of the team, then back down at Ray, who was pale and Silent, his eyes half open and vacant.

“I believe, Mr. Snart left us something that may be helpful.” Gideon said, and projected alien words in the space between them, which translated with a pink wave of smoke into English.  “This is data Mr. Snart stole from Savage, and from what I have translated, it appears to be the journal of a woman named Seshat.”

“She’s the Egyptian Goddess of writing and measurement,”  Kendra supplied, having been strangely silent until this point.  “She was supposedly the first person to ever record time in Egypt, to have created hourglasses.”

“I don’t like where this is going.”  Jax said nervously.

“Yes, a relative of Sekhmet and Ra, Seshat mentions them and others, as well as several strange energy sources she calls: ‘ Sources of Reality.’ These sources were apparently part of why these aliens stopped in our dimension.” Gideon explains.  “One that she’s describing sounds very similar to The Flash’s Speed Force, and to another source that the Captain and I are much more familiar with.”

“The Occulus.” Rip stated, turning towards the projection to read it frantically.  “Oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but anyway few things, I'm not in any way qualified to actually write a story about time travel, or sci-fi in general, but I'm gonna keep doing it anyways. I'm also not exactly happy with how this chapter turned out but I wanted to this because it was either do some drastic shit or we venture in to really dark bad touch child stuff and I wasn't actually wanting that to be the focus of the story, the warnings are just there because of these first 3 chapters. I will do my best to keep Leonard in character while his entire life is thrown in the trash, thanks Vandal!
> 
>  
> 
> And last, I would like to apologize to the entire population of Ancient Egypt for bastardizing your culture, religion and history for the sake of fan fiction.
> 
> Anyway, hope it wasn't to terrible! If it was go ahead and tell me about it in the comments. 🤷♀️

**Author's Note:**

> Sekhmet, Lioness Goddess of Ancient Egypt, daughter of Ra. 
> 
> OFFERINGS: (or my prompts list, technically)
> 
> Sand  
> Spices and spicy foods (cinnamon, ginger particularly)  
> Frankincense, copal, and dragon's blood incense  
> Raw meat  
> Red beer  
> Red wine  
> Gold  
> Bloodstone, carnelian, garnet, tiger's eye, hematite, jasper  
> Large flames, fires in fireplaces  
> Swords and larger knives  
> Heavy dark velvet  
> Red glass  
> Mushrooms  
> Warm milk  
> Blackberries and raspberries  
> Bright flowers  
> Strong tea


End file.
